pathinfofandomcom-20200214-history
Emory University Program
Emory University Program Anatomic and Clinical Pathology Residency Program Residency Program Director: Charles E. Hill, MD, PhD Number of Residents (total): 34 Number of Residents (annually): approx. 8 Willing to sponsor H1/J1 visas? Comment #1: Clinical Chemistry Fellowship Fellowship Program Director *James C. Ritchie, PhD; Corinne R. Fantz, PhD Program Info *Accepts CAP Standardized Application: YES *Length of program (1 or 2 years): 2 *Number of fellows per year: 1 *Vacation Time (annually): *Average work hours: *Call Schedule Pros: Cons: Cytopathology Fellowship Fellowship Program Director: Momin Siddiqui, MD Fellowship Length: 1 year Positions Per Year: 2 Position for 2010: Filled Position for 2011: Filled Position for 2012: Filled Accepts CAP Standardized Application: YES Comment #1: Dermatopathology Fellowship Fellowship Program Director: Douglas C. Parker, MD Fellowship Length: 1 year Positions Per Year: 1 Position for 2010: Filled Position for 2011:Filled Position for 2012:Filled Accepts CAP Standardized Application: YES Comment #1: Forensic Pathology Fellowship Fellowship Program Director: Randy L. Hanzlick, MD Fellowship Length: 1 year Positions Per Year: 1 Position for 2010: ? Position for 2011:? Position for 2012:? Accepts CAP Standardized Application: YES Comment #1: Gastrointestinal / Hepatopathology Fellowship Fellowship Program Directors: Charles A. Parkos, MD, PhD, Director. Shoba Sharma, MD, Co-Director Fellowship Length: 1 year Positions Per Year: 1 Position for 2010: ? Position for 2011:? Position for 2012:? Accepts CAP Standardized Application: YES Comment #1: Head and Neck Pathology Fellowship Fellowship Program Co-Directors: Steven Budnick, DDS, Co-Director Susan Muller, DMD, Co-Director Fellowship Length: 1 year Positions Per Year: 1 Position for 2010: ? Position for 2011:? Position for 2012:? Accepts CAP Standardized Application: YES Comment #1: Hematopathology Fellowship Fellowship Program Director: Shiyong Li, MD, PhD Fellowship Length: 1 year Positions Per Year: 1 Position for 2010: ? Position for 2011:? Position for 2012:? Accepts CAP Standardized Application: YES Comment #1: Medical Microbiology Fellowship Fellowship Program Director: Angela Caliendo, MD, PhD Fellowship Length: 1 year Positions Per Year: 1 Position for 2010: ? Position for 2011:? Position for 2012:? Accepts CAP Standardized Application: YES Comment #1: Molecular Genetic Pathology Fellowship Fellowship Program Director: Karen P. Mann, MD, PhD Fellowship Length: 1 year Positions Per Year: 1 Position for 2010: ? Position for 2011:? Position for 2012:? Accepts CAP Standardized Application: YES Comment #1: Neuropathology Fellowship Fellowship Program Director: Daniel J. Brat, MD, PhD Fellowship Length: 2 years Positions Per Year: 1 Position for 2010: ? Position for 2011:? Position for 2012:? Accepts CAP Standardized Application: YES Comment #1: Soft Tissue Pathology Fellowship *Fellowship Program Director: Sharon W. Weiss, MD **Dr. Weiss Biography *Fellowship Program Co-Director: Mark A. Edgar, MD *Fellowship Length: 1 year *Positions Per Year: 1 **Position for 2011: Filled **Position for 2012: Filled **Position for 2013: Open *Accepts CAP Standardized Application: YES Overview Dr. Weiss has a very busy consultation service in soft tissue pathology. She currently spends the morning in the medical school, where she is one of the Associate Deans. In the afternoon, she comes to Emory University Hospital to sign out soft tissue consult cases. The volume of soft tissue cases in her service is significant...nearly 4000 cases per year. The vast majority of these are sent in from pathologists around the US and even from other countries, although a fair number of cases are from within the Emory system. The fellow will see a wide variety of reactive lesions, benign neoplasms, and malignant neoplasms during the course of the year. Variety of Cases The cases vary on a daily basis, and thus sign out is a nice potpourri of soft tissue lesions, both common and exceedingly rare. Additionally, carcinomas, lymphomas, dermpath lesions, and various other non-mesenchymal lesions find their way into her consult cases. Thus, the fellow has abundant opportunities to interact with other sub-specialty services at Emory. In particular, hemepath and dermpath are consulted most often. Fellow Duties An average day includes between 10 to 15 new soft tissue cases, as well as follow up on previous cases (immunos, radiology, acquiring patient history, etc). The fellow essentially manages the service (previews cases, sign out cases with Dr. Weiss, dictate consultation letters, order immunos and molecular/FISH, call outside pathologists/clinicians, occasionally explain diagnoses to patients, etc), which provides excellent opportunities for learning management and communication skills. The support staff are very friendly, helpful, and competent, and make the job manageable. Dr. Weiss is a masterful communicator with impeccable grammar, both in terms of speaking and writing. As the fellow progresses, one of the duties will be to write/dictate consult letters for Dr. Weiss, which she will subsequently review and edit. This allows the fellow to learn not only excellent grammar, but also the subtle art of communicating the diagnosis, and the thought process behind it, in an educational but professional and non-patronizing way (this experience is invaluable). On average, the fellow works from approximately 8-9am until around 6pm, although there is a decent bit of flexibility built into this schedule (being prepared for 2pm sign out is the most crucial point, and the schedule is somewhat flexible around this). Dr. Weiss expects the fellow to work on at least one research project during the year, although it goes without saying that opportunities abound, given her enormous archive of cases and her level of expertise and recognition. About Dr. Weiss (unofficial) Dr. Weiss is really a fantastic person to work with. She is very professional, but also knows how to have fun, tell a joke, or relate a humorous story. Her skill with soft tissue tumors is amazing, of course, but she is also very capable at explaining her thought process and reasoning in subtle detail. These are the "pearls" you cannot learn well from books, and working with her is a priceless experience. She expects the fellow to work hard and take the job seriously, especially in regards to patient care, but she by no means expects perfection or flawless diagnostic skills. Working with her has truly been a pleasure. In addition to her professional duties as a pathologist, Dr. Weiss is a very accomplished chef, particularly in the art of baking fancy wedding cakes with intricate and ornate decorations (ribbons, roses, etc). About Dr. Edgar (unofficial) Dr. Edgar came to Emory in Fall of 2010. He is truly a great addition to the program and his teaching style complements Dr. Weiss's very nicely. He typically signs out 3-4 days per month or whenever Dr. Weiss is out of town or otherwise engaged. Sign out with Dr. Edgar is energetic and enthusiastic, filled with numerous pearls and interesting minutiae regarding soft tissue tumors, as he converses with the resident and fellow about each case. Having trained at Memorial Sloan Kettering and also worked for several years in private practice, he is able to bring different perspectives to bear in assessing cases, a very nice feature that allows the fellow to be open minded regarding varying points of view on soft tissue tumors. Additionally, he is very experienced in bone pathology, and he maintains a nice collection of bone cases, which he willing shares with residents and fellows upon request. Surgical Pathology Fellowship *Fellowship Program Director: Amy Adams, MD *Fellowship Length: 1 year *Positions Per Year: 3 **Position for 2011: 3 (filled) **Position for 2012: 3 **Position for 2013: 3 *Accepts CAP Standardized Application: YES Comment #1: Surgical Pathology Rotation (8 months) Surgical pathology fellows participate in eight months of general surgical pathology consisting of a six day schedule. Every third day is a biopsy/preview day. The morning consists of either writing or dictating all general biopsy cases or writing diagnoses for GI cases (GI dictations are performed by the GI fellow), each of which occur every sixth day, respectively. The fellow is also responsible for previewing cases involving large surgical specimens and providing either written or dictated case reports by the following morning for verification and sign-out. The surgical pathology fellow’s preview responsibilities unofficially begin once the biopsy sign-out responsibilities have concluded. Therefore, previewing large specimen cases can involve the majority of the afternoon and extend into the evening hours in order to be appropriately prepared for the subsequent morning sign-out as not only diagnoses are dictated/written, but gross dications are edited, additional sections may be submitted, recuts/levels/deepers may be ordered and immunohistochemical reactions/special stains may be ordered, for example as well. Furthermore, every other preview day (i.e. every sixth day) entails reviewing all general consult cases for that particular day as well. During the official morning sign-out session, the fellow meets with the attending pathologist as well as the junior resident, typically a first-year resident, to whom the fellow is assigned to supervise and mentor for the month. Following the morning large specimen sign-out session, fellows either have a “reading day,” in which the fellow has the opportunity to engage in personal pursuits (every sixth day) or a “float day,” in which the fellow performs afternoon frozen sections. Every third day is a frozen section/grossing day. The morning consists of interpreting and/or performing morning frozen sections under the direction of an attending pathologist. The fellow is also responsible for supervising the residents performing the technical aspect of preparing the frozen section and if necessary, preparing frozen sections, particularly under high-volume situations. Fellows do not regularly gross large specimens first-hand as this responsibility is typically delegated to the junior resident partnered with the fellow. Supervision of the gross room by the fellow is assumed every third day beginning in the afternoon and continues until the last specimen is submitted for the day. Fellows are made available for grossing questions at all times during this period. Other Rotations (4 months total) Surgical fellows also participate in a soft tissue month working with the soft tissue fellow on a very robust, predominantly consult service. During the soft tissue rotation exposure is gained in a diverse array of soft tissue entities under the expert guidance of exceptional faculty. Surgical fellows also rotate for one month in head and neck pathology, which is quite a unique experience in a high-volume practice. Fellows work alongside the head and neck fellow and are exposed to many entities both relatively common and rare, while gaining insight from talented expert faculty. Moreover, surgical fellows rotate at Emory Midtown, which is provides a private practice atmosphere and one elective month can encompass neuropathology, genitourinary, gastrointestinal, pulmonary, breast or gynecologic pathology to name a few choices. Interdepartmamental and Intradepartamental Conferences Surgical fellows participate in the presentation of multiple interdepartamental conferences including, but not limited to GYN, GU, thyroid and breast tumor boards. Typically, approximately four times a year, all three pathology fellows organize a frozen section unknown conference. Furthermore, surgical pathology fellows are required to present at one AP journal club and one pathobiology conference for the academic year. The pathobiology conference presentation typically consists of translational research derived from a journal article of personal interest. Surgical pathology fellows also attend all AP unknown conferences (once per week) and the daily surgical consensus conference every afternoon. On-call Responsibility Surgical fellows take call on a regular basis. Fellows are on-call for all frozen sections on “float days,” or otherwise when frozen section responsibilities are assumed in the afternoon (every sixth day). Fellows take anatomic week-end call including frozen section responsibilities with a resident every other month on average as well as one designated holiday call. Faculty, Fellows and Academics The department of pathology has a very strong cooperative academic environment. The surgical pathology fellow is strongly encouraged to engage in a research project and there are many faculty members who can provide potential research ideas and opportunities. The surgical fellows work closely with the majority of the faculty members in the department of pathology, all of who are very skilled and knowledgeable pathologist with a great deal of insight and experience. Each attending provides a unique skill set, which enriches the program and the experience in a friendly, positive working atmosphere. The majority of the fellows, including all three surgical pathology fellows share a large office in the department. In this environment not only does great deal of sharing of cases, thoughts and knowledge occur, but friendships are made as well. Transfusion Medicine Fellowship *Fellowship Program Director: Cassandra D. Josephson, MD *Fellowship Length: 1-2 years *Positions Per Year: 2 **Position for 2011: **Position for 2012:? *Accepts CAP Standardized Application: YES Comment #1: Infectious Diseases Pathology Fellowship (CDC / Emory) Fellowship Program Director: Fellowship Length: ? Positions Per Year: ? Position for 2010: ? Position for 2011:? Position for 2012:? Accepts CAP Standardized Application: YES Comment #1: